He Was Bringing Me Home
by TheMagic8Ball
Summary: Emma gets sent on a mission after meeting her son, Henry, to go to Storybrooke Maine to help fairy tale characters remember who they are. What she doesn't know is that all their stories are true and there's more than meets the eye to these fairy tale characters. (This is a Swan Queen story) (I do not own the cover art)


**Emma Swan**

_God, birthdays suck._

I walk down the street attempting to straighten this tight ass dress. _I can't wait to bust this mother-fucker, although he does book some nice restaurants._

"Emma?" Well there he is, my "date". He's tall, brown haired, has brown eyes, and is freshly shaved.

"Brian?" Okay, try to be convincing.

"Yeah hey." Hey pulls out my chair at the table and gestures towards it. I sit down and smile at him. I see he's not wearing his wedding ring.

"You look relived." I smile.

"Yeah well, it is the internet." He smiles. "Pictures can be-"

"Fake, outdated, stolen from _Victoria's Secret _Catalogs." I smile some more trying to keep myself convincing.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Emma."

"Oh, today's my birthday." Great now its time for details.

"And you're spending it with me." He smiles. God he makes me sick. "What about your friends?"

"I'm kind of a loner." I try to make things as simple as possible.

"And family?" Jeez this guy is pushy. "You don't like your family."

"Well there's not any family to like."

"Aww come on everyone has family." He looks at me and smiles trying to read me.

"Yeah, but not everyone knows who they are." I hesitate trying to word things right. "Ready to run yet?"

"No, not a chance." Good everything's working."You Emma, are by far the sexiest friendless, orphan that I've ever met." I think I'm going to throw up, but instead I laugh and smile.

"Good, your turn, no wait let me guess. Um, you are handsome, charming." Okay time to strike.

"Go on." He smiles obviously unaware of whats going on.

"The kind of guy who, now stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail." Nailed it.

"What?" He smiles nervously.

"And the worst part of all is your wife, your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay her, how do you repay that loyalty, you're on a date." He looks away.

"Who are you?" He looks at me.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." Now he knows.

"Your a bail bondsman." He leans back in his chair.

"A bail bonds person." I correct him. He sighs and looks away again. He jumps up and flips the table over onto my lap. _Great now I've got wine all over my new dress._ He runs out through traffic trying to get away from me, but I'm one step ahead of him. I quickly walk after him as he gets into his car. He tries to start it and drive away, but I've already got a wheel lock on his tire. I walk up to him.

"You don't have to do this." He says panting. "I can pay you, I've got money." He looks at me desperately.

"No you don't, and if you did you should give it to your wife so she can carry your family." He glares at me.

"What the hell do you know about family." He says. _That's it! _I grab his collar and ram his head against the steering wheel causing him to pass out.

"Nothing."

I unlock the door to my apartment and walk inside throwing the keys onto the counter. _Oh right it's my birthday._ I remember the cupcake I had bought myself that's in the fridge, so I take it out. I grab a candle and a lighter from a drawer at my counter and stick the candle in the cupcake.

"Another banner year." I light the candle and lay my head in my hands. _I wish I didn't have to be alone._ I close my eyes and blow out the candle and then the doorbell rings. _That's weird._ I walk over and open the door. A kid about probably 10 is standing at my door.

"Uh, can I help you kid?"

"Are you Emma Swan?" He looks up at me.

"Yeah, who are you?

"My names Henry, I'm your son." He smiles up at me. _No, this can't be happening. _He pushes into my apartment.

"Woah, hey kid!" He keeps walking, "Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" I chase after him.

"Ten years ago did you give up a baby for adoption?" He turns and looks at me. "That was me." I look at him. _No, No, No. _

"Give me a minute." I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me._ What am I going to do, I can't handle this. _

"Hey do you have any juice?" I hear him call from inside the bathroom. "Never mind, I found some." I walk out of the bathroom and see him drinking out of the carton of juice. "You know, we should probably get going." He says looking up at me.

"Oh yeah, where." I ask trying to play it cool.

"I want you to come home with me." He smiles up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Okay look kid," _Now I've got an idea._ "I'm calling the cops." I quickly walk over to the phone and pick it up.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." He turns around and looks at me like he's won something, but he hasn't.

"And they'll believe you because I'm you birth mother." I hang up the phone. _Wait a minute._ "You're not going to do that." I say looking at him defiantly.

"Try me." He says trying to seem confident.

"You're pretty good." I say. He's got a smirk on his face cause he thinks he's got me pinned."But here's the thing there's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill, I can tell when anyone is lying, and you are." I start to dial 911 when he interrupts me.

"Wait, please don't call the cops." He looks like he's about to cry. "Please come home with me." _Goddammit._

"Where is home?" _What am I doing?_

"Storybrooke Maine." _That is the stupidest town name ever._ "Fine, lets get you back home."

Okay well that's chapter one, sorry it was so short, but I figured that would be a nice cliffhanger for the next chapter. If your interested in the story and you like it so far then let me know. Ps I'll be changing me username to TheMayors's_Sherif so if you want to find me then look that up.

Peace out!


End file.
